12 Days of Christmas
by LadiiLautner
Summary: Rocky's in a funk. Ty and Tynka re dating, CeCe's flirting with a new boy and her parents are fighting. All she wants is for things to go back to how they used to be. Will she find the holiday spirit in time for Christmas day? **revamped with minor changes** If you don't review, I don't know you're reading.
1. Where's the Christmas Joy?

**I don't own Shake It Up! blah blah blah...hey you should review when you're done reading :)  
**

* * *

I love Christmas. Ever since I was a little kid I would start an official "countdown to Christmas" after the last of the Thanksgiving leftovers were devoured. I was always the first one up on Christmas morning; I would annoy Ty until he finally got out of bed and we would rush to the tree and rip open our gifts. I love decorating-putting ornaments on the tree, putting Christmas cards on top of the entertainment shelf, putting up the mistletoe. It's a time to come together and give to others and to remember that love should be our number one priority in life.

But this year is different. Ty's graduating in six months and I don't get to see him much anymore since he hooked up with Tynka. Yep, they're dating and no I'm not ok with it. CeCe and Paul—the half-brother of D'Artagnan (this really weird guy I went on a date with once…don't remind me) are flirting it up. I guess he got over her snort. Plus Mom and dad are fighting again. So, this is definitely not my ideal Christmas. I can feel my Christmas joy slip every day. Oh well. At least we only have a week until school's over.

"Ok he sent two smiley faces this time! That means he likes me right?"

"I don't know, CeCe. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed. "You can't just ask a guy if he likes you. That makes a girl seem manly. Guys don't wanna date manly girls." I rolled my eyes. CeCe swears she's the expert on all things dating yet she's never had a boyfriend before. I ignored her and pulled out my notebook for this class.

"Alright class. Let's start. As you know, your final is on Thursday and Friday is our Christmas party. I'm going to pass around a sign-up sheet and I want everybody to write down something they can bring to the party." Miss Jules passed the sheet down the aisle and everybody began to jot down an item.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for the party!" CeCe exclaimed as she wrote down candy canes on the paper.

"I'm just excited the semester is over," I put down brownies.

"I'm sorry. Am I hearing you right? Rocky Isabella Blue is excited for school to be_ over?"_

"Har-har!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't mean to be so snappy. I don't even know why I was so bleh but I was.

"Ok. Now that that's settled, let's start our review." Miss Jules said. I looked at my watch. It was only 8:15. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Next chapter is longer. Review, even you hate it tell me why you hate it. Thanks lovelies.**


	2. Secret Santa

ZENDELLA: glad you're enjoying a non rece fic lol

SUNSHANNIE-SIUFAN: Thanks for teh review :) This is not a Tynka centered fic so there won't be alot of strictly tynka moments but you will see them kiss and hang around each other

QRISTINE: This is not based on my life at all but I'm glad you're enjoying it lol :)

* * *

Finally lunch came. CeCe was still annoying me about Paul but at least I could eat. I'm sure food would rid me of my crabbiness.

"Hey Chicas," Deuce walked up to us in the lunch line.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What's up?" CeCe said and went back to her furious texting.

"Slow down girl. Your thumbs are gonna fall off," Deuce chuckled as he grabbed some milk and put it on his tray.

"It's no use. She's been texting him all day. Do you know how annoying it is to hear,'ohmygosh. Do you think he likes me' every ten seconds." I say and put some…pizza? (at least that's what the laminated sign said) on my plate.

"Pfft. Are you forgetting that your brother is my best bro? I have to put up with his 'Tynka-is-so-fill-in-the-blank' every ten seconds." I laughed. Deuce always made me laugh. I wondered if he knew that. We grabbed our trays and walked to our spot. Ty and Tynka were cuddling. Me and Deuce rolled our eyes and sat down.

"You know it's a proven fact that you can't eat and stare at people at the same time," I said, hoping to break them out of their gaze.

"Vell, hello to you too, Rocky. I see you're still bitter that your brother is happy," Tynka shot back.I couldn't _stand_ her. I don't see how anything about her personality could be remotely attractive to my brother.

"Don't mind her, Tynkabear! She doesn't know what it feels like to be in love," he leaned over to kiss her.I swear I almost threw up. They were so annoying. I just tried to ignore them and ate my pizza.

**fa la la la la la**

"Raquel?" I winced. I hated when people called me by my first name. Ever since CeCe nicknamed me Rocky when we first met at Ballet class at five years old, (Raquel was too hard for her to say) I had never liked my first name.

"Here," I said as I finished tying my shoes. It was Gym, the last class of the day. Unlike CeCe, I actually enjoyed gym. I especially loved track. Maybe I should try out for the team next semester. Plus, Deuce was in the same class so we got to hang out a lot.

"Alright, since we're in our last week, I'm going to go easy on you guys. Two laps around the field and then we'll start our fitness test. Everybody started whining until Ms. Gee gave us a stern look.

"You wanna do four?" she asked.

"No!" Deuce called out quickly. I laughed. He was such a wimp.

"Alright, then. On your mark, get set, go!" she blew her whistle and we started jogging.

"Hurry up!" I teased as Deuce awkwardly started running.

"You know what? Not everybody is as physically gifted as you," he said.

"You forgot mentally," I said to mess with him a little more.

"You know what?" he started running faster. I broke into a sprint. I knew he would run faster if I poked fun at him. He always said he wanted to break his mile record and I was determined to make that happen. That and well I had a_ teeny_ crush on Deuce. And by teeny, I meant **huge** but I couldn't let anyone know. They would never let me live it down. I hadn't even told CeCe yet.

"Got'cha," he finally caught up to me and grabbed me.

"Put me down," I shrieked as he started tickling me.

"Or what?" he demanded to know.

"Or I'll take your Christmas gift back," I said matter-of-factly. It was just a bluff. I hadn't even bought Christmas gifts yet.

"Woah girl. Don't get crazy," he put me down. I laughed and started running again. He followed behind a little slower and we finished our two laps.

"Mr. Martinez! I'm impressed. This is your best mile yet," Ms. Gee said.

"Thanks," he said out of breath. I gave him a high-five and we walked back to our stuff. I handed him a water bottle (he was always forgetting his) and grabbed my phone.

"Be right back," I said. He just nodded and started chugging down the water. When I got to the bathroom, I started wiping the sweat off of my face. I redid my pony tail then my phone vibrated.

From Gary Wilde:

Be at Shake it Up studios at 3:30 today. Emergency meeting.

"No!" I sighed. I was planning on studying for the history final. I washed my hands and walked back outside.

"Alright. Let's start the fitness test. We'll go in Alphabetical order," Ms. Gee said.

When the bell rang, I rushed over to get CeCe.

"Hey Rocky! Did you get that text from Gary?"

"Yup, which is why we need to leave now."

"Can we stop by Crusty's after? Paul said he would be there."

"Well you better tell him no. We're going straight to Shake it Up and then we have to study for that history final," I grabbed her arm and walked outside the doors. I wondered what the big emergency was.

**fa la la la la**

"Ok, well you're all probably wondering why I asked you here today. As you know, it's almost Christmas time and I thought we should do something to get into the holiday spirit. So, we are going to do a secret santa! Everybody will pull a name out of the hat and we'll give presents out before the Christmas special taping on Christmas Eve."

"Ooh! I love that idea, Gary!" Gunther clapped excitedly.

"What a kiss-up," CeCe rolled her eyes. I snickered and high-fived her.

"And vhat are you two laughing at?" Tynka sneered

"Not much," I looked her up and down.

"Ladies!" Gary gave us a stern look.

"Sorry, Gary," I replied sheepishly.

"Sorry," Tynka repeated.

The hat went around and everybody picked a name out.

"What?! No, no, no! I want another name!" CeCe cried.

"Sorry abnormally small person. The name you get is the name you gift," Gary smiled at his own corny joke. Not even Gunther and Tynka laughed this time. I was next to pull a name. CeCe. Well this would be easy. After everybody pulled a name, Gary gave us the details for the next show and we were dismissed.

"Gunther freaking Hessenheifer! It's an outrage! It's…it's a conspiracy!" CeCe complained.

"Oh my gosh! You used the word conspiracy…and you pronounced it correctly!" I hugged her.

"Maybe I should get him a personality," she sneered.

"Well whatever you get him can wait. We have to study for that test."


	3. Rocky's First Illegal Act

ZENDELLA: My favorite couple is Reuce but I also like Tynka and Cy

SUNSHANNIE-SIUFAN: Oh I know what Tynka is. They're one of my favorite couples lol

* * *

"Marcie, we've been through this already!"

"And we're gonna _keep_ going through it Curtis. You know I can't stand it when you take me to those parties."

"You're my wife, Marcie!"

"And you're my husband. You're supposed to defend me when your snotty little friends pass judgments at me."

"Snotty? You're calling _my _friendssnotty_?"_

Ugh. I got up and turned the TV on hoping to block out the fighting. My parents had been fighting like this for weeks. And it's not like I haven't heard disagreements before but the fighting seems to be getting worse and worse. Whenever, they fought in the past I would go to Ty's room and the both of us would play games. He would always do something to make me laugh and take my mind off things but now he wasn't here much. I sighed and decided to text him even though he was out with Tynka.

Hey. They're at it again. Come hang out?—Rocky

Sorry sis. Inside the movie thater. Is it bad?—Ty

No. Don't worry 'bout it—Rocky

I hated lying to my brother but he really didn't leave me any choice. I wanted him to be here like he used to be but I didn't want to ruin his movie date either. I couldn't go over to CeCe's because they were out to dinner with Mrs. Jones' new boyfriend. I decided to call Deuce.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Can I ask a favor? " I asked him nervously. "It's kind of illegal…"

"What?! No, Rocky. I ain't selling you drugs. You got your whole life ahead of you! What about Harvard and all your other smart girl dreams? Think about the kids!" Deuce cried out.

I cackled on the other end, so much so that my stomach started to hurt. See what I mean? Even when he didn't intend to, Deuce was always making me laugh.

"No, you dummy! I don't want drugs. I can't believe you would even think that!" I said in between fits of giggles.

"Oh…well then what _do_ you want?"

"Do you still have a key guy?"

"Yeah."

"I need a key to the Shake It Up studios," I confessed.

"Por Que?" he questioned.

"Ok you remember the pact that we made when we were kids? If we really needed something and couldn't talk about it one of us would be there, no questions asked? This is one of those times," I stated.

"Alright then. I'll make a call and I'll be at your place ASAP," Deuce explained

"No, you don't ha-"

"Rocky, if you think I'm gonna let you go on your first illegal outing with no backup, you're crazy! I can't risk letting you go to jail. Nice girls like you don't belong in the slammer," he said.

"Fine," I gave up. If I was being completely honest, I was happy he offered to have my back. I would never suggest doing this if I was in my right mind.

"Ok. I'll be twenty minutes top. Don't do anything dumb," Deuce sounded worried.

"I won't. Promise," I smiled and hung up.

* * *

"So…breaking and entering huh? Aren't you a little young to be having a mid-life crisis?" Deuce joked.

We were halfway to the studios and he was persistent in trying to get me to spill the beans. I was freezing my butt off and starting to regret my decision.

"It's not a mid-life crisis. I just need to get out of my house."

"And 'Deuce, can I come over to your place' wouldn't have sufficed?" he started laughing but stopped when he realized I wasn't smiling. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. Want to talk about it?"

"Not now," I shook my head. I just wanted to dance away my problems. It's all I knew how to do.

"Hey, for real are you ok?" Deuce stopped and faced me. I fidgeted with my scarf and looked down at my sneakers. I couldn't look him in the face when he was being all caring and supportive. I couldn't let him see how much that meant to me.

"Rocks," he lifted my chin and stared at me. My heart beat quickened and I started to stutter.

"U-umm we should…we should k-keep walking," I pushed his hand off and started walking again.

"Well don't leave me behind!" he started after me.

Once we reached the outside of the studio, I looked over at Deuce. He handed me the key and I opened the gates. I turned on the lights and found the dance floor just as shiny as we left earlier that day.

"Could you wait outside?" I asked him.

"For real? You want me to wait outside in the thirty degree snow and freeze my butt off all while trying to make sure we don't get arrested?" he whined.

"Yes," I said slightly annoyed. "Look, I'll tell you what's going on later ok but I just really need to be alone right now."

"Then why'd you call me?!" he said angry.

"You offered to come. I just wanted the key!" I huffed back.

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure you don't end up killed!"

"Deuce, please just wait outside? I won't be long, I promise," I said calmer this time around.

"Aye, the things I do for you girls," he shook his head and walked outside.

I walked over to the electronic equipment and turned on the stereo. I put the volume on full and starting jumping in the air. I'm just doing anything to make my mind calm down. I do spins and turns and leaps, up movements, down movements, I'm all over the place. After twenty minutes, I figure Deuce has suffered enough so I turn the stereo off and all the equipment. I make my way downsatairs and turn off the lights. Deuce practically jumps me as I open the front door.

"Thank you!" he wraps me in his arms. "I'm pretty sure my fingers are growing frost bite," he laughs. I don't understand how he could be in any sort of happy mood after what I did to him but I'm grateful. I pull him closer and squeeze him a little tighter.

"Thanks, Deuce."

"You're welcome," I feel him smile against my cheek before he pulls away.

"You're a great friend," I smile at him.

"You got that right," he smirked and locked up the gate behind me. "Aren't you supposed to be studying for a history final anyway?"

"I was…before my parents started yelling at each other," I said.

"Aw man, I'm sorry chica," he frowned

"Yeah, me too," I said and we walked the entire way back in silence.

When we got to my front porch, I thanked him and hugged him one last time.

"Don't mention it," he smiled and waved goodbye.

I unlocked the door and carefully tiptoed in when I heard a voice.

"Rocky, whaere have you been?" I jumped at the voice.

"Ty, you sacred the crap outta me!"

"Yeah, likewise. It's 10:30. Do you know what kind of thoughts run through a big brother's mind when his little sister isn't home and it's pitch black outside?" Ty said in his "big brother" voice.

"Oh, so now you care?" I spat at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied.

"It means all you care about lately is Tynka and her happiness. You've been gone so much lately, I was starting to think you forgot you even had a sister!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me hurt.

"Is that what you really think?" I nodded and wiped the tears that were starting to fall.

"Come here," he pulled me into a hug. "Rocky, I love you alright? You're my baby sis. I'll always acre about you. I'm sorry that you feel I've been leaving you out of my life."

"Really?" I asked, now not even caring that I was crying.

"How bout I plan a day just for us? Likw a brother-sister play date?"

"You promise?" I stuck my pinky out.

"Promise," he smiled and shook it with his own pinky. "Now get in bed before mom and dad kill us both," he smiled.

"I love you, Ty!" I said hugging him.

"I love you too, Rocky," he returned the hug and then locked the front door.


	4. The More, The Merrier pt 1

Sorry for the long wait! Been super busy. Expect a super post tommorow :)

* * *

"Rocky, that's the third time you've checked your mailbox. Report cards won't come for at least another week or so."

"I'm sorry CeCe but I can't help it. I have to know if I did well on that final," I whined. It had been two days and I was freaking out since I didn't get to study as much as I wanted to.

"You know what you need to do? You need to take your mind off of this and what better way to do that than…" her voice trailed off as she went to her coat rack, "shopping!"

"You know that's actually a really good idea," I replied.

"Yeah I—HEY, what's that supposed to mean?" CeCe huffed

"Well we could go get our secret Santa gifts," I said

"No, you said that's _actually_ a good idea. I always have good ideas!" CeCe cried

"Suuuure," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I do!"

"Whatever. Get your purse and let's go!"

"Hey we should invite the guys," CeCe smiled

"And by that you mean, Paul?" I smirked

"I wish! No, sadly he has to work today. I mean the usual suspects, Deuce, Ty, Tynka…Gunther," she shuddered at Gunther's name.

"Yeah, alright. I mean the more the merrier right? Hey Ty! You wanna go shopping?!" I shouted so that he would hear me in his bedroom.

"Why would I want to do that?!" he yelled back.

"Cause we're getting Christmas gifts and I _know_ you haven't bought Tynka's gift yet!" I responded.

"How right you are," he laughed. "Aight let me get dressed."

"Ok so I figure if we all spend about twenty five minutes in each store of choice, we should be done around three. Now we can meet up at the food court or-"

"Rocky! Stop vith all the planning. Ve all have our cell-y phones. We will do the texty text vhen ve are finished yes?" Gunther said in his obnoxious accent.

"Cool with me," Ty shrugged and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Rocky!" CeCe pulled my arm and dragged me to Forever 21.

"Umm you know you're supposed to be shopping for other people right?"

"I am. I'm getting my mom a scarf…and you know if they happen to be buy one get one free then who am I to not get something for myself?" she batted her eyelashes

"You are shameful," I shook my head. "I'll be in the jewelry section," I called out to her.

I had to get CeCe something that she would never expect but it was nearly impossible. That girl could not be surprised no matter how hard you tried. After looking through the jewelry section for about twenty minutes, I decided to give up. Either she would hate whatever I picked out or I would get caught in the "Its-for my-mom" excuse. I was a terrible liar and everybody knew that. And how was I supposed to get rid of her long enough to find something for her? Whatever I was gonna do, I needed to figure it out fast.

"Look at these shoes!" CeCe's perky voice squeaked when she found me.

"Ooh those are cute," I admitted. They were a pair of gold sequined flats with a bow on the top of each shoe.

"Right?! And they're only five bucks! I mean I totally have enough to get my mom's scarf _and_ buy me these super cute flats!" she said excitedly

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

"And this is the part where you pretend that you're buying something for your mom and I tell you that I want the feather earrings. Preferably blue but I will also accept orange or green," CeCe smirked at me.

"Ya know, I'm offended that my best friend doesn't believe that I'm capable of

getting her a super awesome present that she won't suspect and be able to keep it a secret," I crossed my arms and feigned hurt feelings.

"

Maybe because you haven't been able to surprise said friend ever in the entirety of our ten year friendship," she said matter-of-factly

"You know what, CeCe, this year is different," I wrapped my left arm around her and walked with her to the cash register.

**Snowflakes**

"Alright mom is good. Now for Flynn, Ty, my dad…and Gunther…yuck," CeCe crossed her mom's name off her list. I laughed at her disgust and we started walking towards Macy's.

"Ok I know Gunther isn't the most likeable person in the world but…ok I got nothin'," I admitted.

"Exactly. And I have to buy a gift for him. It's an injustice ok?" CeCe sighed dramatically. I saw Deuce and Ty headed our way and I figured it was the perfect time to ask for help with CeCe's gift.

"You comin?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec. Just gonna call my mom and let her know where we're at," I silently prayed that for once I would get away with a lie.

"Kk," CeCe piped and walked into the Macy's.

"Hey Rocks!" Deuce said once he and Ty were in my presence.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" I asked Deuce.

"Yeah of course. See you inside bro?"

"Yeah man," Ty nudged me in the side and gave me a weird look before heading into the store

"What's up?" he sat on the nearby bench and motioned for me to come sit with him

"It's CeCe. I want to really surprise her this year but that girl is unsurprisable! I don't know what to get her," I sighed.

"Clothes? Jewelry? That's the kinda stuff I get all the girls in my family," Deuce shrugged.

"I know but that's too simple," I said.

"I'm sorry girl," Deuce scratched his head. "I'm not good at this type of stuff," he laughed.

"Isn't there some cool not on the market thing you have up your sleeve?"

"Weeell there is this one thing. It's called the Beauty Bomb 3000. It's a hair dryer slash face washer slash makeup thing."

"Deuce! That's perfect!" I jumped in lap and kissed his cheek.

"Umm you're welcome?" he chuckled

"Sorry. I uh got a little excited there," I slid back to my side of the bench. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was in that moment.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Deuce ruffled my hair. "Glad I could be of assistance."

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Not only had I completely made a fool out of myself but now I had proof that my crush on Deuce would remain just that. Everybody knows once you get hair ruffled, there's no way out of the friend zone.

"Hey you know what we should do? We should play a practical joke on her. You should give her a hand-made card and tell her you didn't get her anything because she's forgetting the true meaning behind Christmas…" I watched as Deuce came out with a creative plan that would hopefully stump CeCe. Before long, I started to forget where I was and why I was there. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was I was sitting extremely close to Deuce and I didn't know how to function.


	5. The More, The Merrier pt 2

Meanwhile back in Macy's CeCe was searching for the right gift for Ty. She was in the jewelry section looking at the various kinds of watches.

"They're all so nice," CeCe muttered to herself.

"I know. I bought my dad this one for Black Friday. He loved it," a young twenty-something employee pointed to an expensive looking gold watch with tiny diamonds on the inside.

"What's good for an eighteen year old that's sort of like an older brother to me," CeCe asked hoping the young lady knew a lot more about this type of stuff than she did.

"Well a lot of moms and aunts have been buying these G-Shock watches for their sons and nephews," the young employee pulled out a few to show CeCe what they looked like up close.

"Ooooh. I'll take the red one," CeCe cooed.

Just as she opened her wallet and handed over her debit card she heard a familiar voice not too far way. "I vill take the purple ones," Tynka pointed to a pair of violet colored diamond earrings inside the jewelry display.

"Ooh. That's been a popular one this season." The Macy's employee picked up the earrings and placed them inside a black velvet box. "That'll be $119," the employee rang the cash register up.

Tynka opened up her wallet and handed her debit card over when CeCe walked over to her.

"Tynka?" Cece said

"_Crap,"_ Tynka whispered under her breath as she saw CeCe approaching. She didn't want to get caught buying Rocky's present and especially not by CeCe.

"What are you doing in here?" CeCe said nervously. She didn't want Tynka to know who she was shopping for either.

"Shopping of course," Tynka said with an isn't-it-obvious face.

"Right. Sorry." CeCe said shamefully

"Sooo…" Tynka trailed. She didn't know how to make a get away without this being awkward.

"Do you think Ty would like this?" CeCe caved under the pressure and showed Tynka the watch

"Vhy are you buying presents for my boyfriend?"

"Why are you buying earrings for…whoever you're buying them for," CeCe crossed her arms.

"Vow! Nice comeback," Tynka sneered.

"You didn't answer the question," CeCe argued.

"Neither did you!" Tynka huffed.

"Cause I can. Your turn," CeCe smirked.

"Cause I have to," Tynka got closer to CeCe's face.

"Well fine," CeCe quipped.

"Fine!" Tynka replied and stuffed the earrings in her purse. Just then Tynka saw a tall figure walking towards them that seemed to resemble Ty.

"Speak of the devil," she said aloud. "I have to go. I don't vanna know vhat Ty is getting me. It vill ruin ze surprise," Tynka turned on her heels and sped walked across to the other side of the store.

"Hey you," Ty said once he was in clear view of CeCe.

"Hey," CeCe replied and swiftly put her hands behind her back to hide his present.

"What'cha got there?" Ty smirked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," CeCe replied a little too quickly.

"You sure about that," Ty questioned.

"Yep. You here to get Tynka's gift?"

"Yeah. None of the purses were sparkly enough so I figured I'll just get her a necklace or something."

"Well uh don't let me stop you," CeCe patted Ty on the back and quickly vanished. _Women._ Ty shook his head and asked the employee for assistance.

**Eggnog**

"That's a great idea," Rocky smiled. "You think it'll work?"

"Oh yeah. You think you can handle keeping something from CeCe for a week?" Deuce asked her.

"Well, it'll be hard…but if I start to freak out, I'll just call you or somethin'" Rocky smiled.

"Awesome," Deuce smiled back and Rocky checked her phone.

"Oh my gosh. We've been out here for half an hour. We should probably head inside before they send out a search warrant for us," Rocky laughed.

"Eh they have their cells. They would've called by now if they were so worried," Deuce shrugged. Rocky couldn't help but stare and it was driving her insane. He wasn't doing anything or saying anything special. He wasn't dressed really nice. She couldn't understand it. This was Deuce after all. Dorky, slightly wimpy, terrible at school, not very manly, con artist Deuce. But for whatever reason, Rocky wanted him.

"Ummm," she began to stutter.

"There you guys are!" Rocky turned her head to see CeCe, Tynka. Gunther and Ty making their way out of Macy's. _Oh thank God_, Rocky thought to herself and stood up to greet them.

"Hey! Get everything you needed?" Rocky asked

"Almost," CeCe quipped. "But we're starving! Come on let's get some food," CeCe linked arms with her bff and started walking toward the food court. Once everyone had ordered their food, the gang sat down and started discussing how the day went so far.

"So how's everbody's shopping going along," Rocky asked.

"Good," they all responded simultaneously

"I feel like we've been running around so much we haven't even gotten to talk to each other," CeCe laughed.

"For real. I missed my babe," Ty pulled Tynka onto his lap and patted her thigh.

"Oh, Ty," Tynka cooed and leaned in to kiss them.

"Well there goes my appetitie," Rocky rolled her eyes and Deuce and CeCe laughed.

Ty and Tynka ignored her comment and kept on kissing. CeCe, Deuce, Rocky and Gunther all looked at each other amazed. How was it possible to be this good at ignoring people?

"Wow…it's like ve don't even exist," Gunther threw up his hands in disgust.

"Guys. Guys!" Deuce waved his hands in front of their faces and snapped his fingers trying to get them to snap out of it.

"Hey love birds," CeCe kicked Ty's shin under the table.

"Aye! What'd you do that for?" Ty cried out in pain.

"Cause other people are trying to enjoy their meal," Gunther replied which caused CeCe to laugh.

"Vhatever. Ve Vill make it up later," Tynka smirked and took a sip out of her smoothie.

"Oh my, k seriously, I'm done," Rocky pushed her salad away.

"That makes two," CeCE GAGGED.

"Three!" Deuce cried out

"Four," Gunther nodded in agreement.

"C'mon let's just finish shopping before they start mating," Rocky stood up and the rest of the gang followed.

**Ginger bread cookies**

"Alright Flynn is last on my list. Let's go run into gamestop real quick," CeCe said.

"Wait I uh, I think I forgot something at the food court. I'll be quick," Rocky lied.

"Oh ok. Hurry back," CeCe said and bounced toward Gamestop.

Rocky took a deep breath and headed into Radio Shack. In order to pull this off she would have to hide this bag into a bigger bag form earlier in the day. She couldn't let CeCe or anybody else know the purchase she was making.

"Hi, welcome Radio Shack. How can I help you?" a young guy asked Rocky.

"Umm I'll take the white Beats please," Rocky smiled nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

"These for your brother or your boyfriend," the clerk playfully asked

"B-brother," Rocky lied and handed him the necessary cash.

"Yeah? He's got a great sister," the clerk rang placed the headphones in a plastic bag and handed her the receipt. "You take care," he smiled.

"Thank you," Rocky smiled and stuffed the headphones in her oversized handbag. If her friends knew they would never let her live it down. She just purchased two hundred dollar headphones and then lied about it and said it was for her brother. _What am I doing_, Rocky thought to herself. _Is this what rock bottom feels like? Well I mean it's not like he doesn't deserve it. He works hard and I mean he collects headphones so I'm really just doing him a favor,_ Rocky tried to reason with herself. She sighed and walked across to the GameStop.

"You ready?" Rocky asked when she saw CeCe.

"Yep! Let's get out of here," CeCe grabbed Rocky's arm and walked to the parking garage.

"Bye babe," Ty wrappes his girlfriend in a hug outside her front porch.

"Bye Ty," Tynka sighed and pulled him closer.

"Oh my gosh!" CeCe cried dramatically. She honked the car horn urging them to speed up their goodbye. "They act like they're never gonna see each otheragain!"

"Right?!" Deuce agreed. "As if they aren't texting each other non-stop when they _aren't_ together."

"CeCe you can't talk. You totally do the same thing with Paul," Rocky smirked.

"I—that's different!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Deuce laughed and high fived Rocky.

Ty placed his hand on Tynka's cheek and gave her a deep kiss. Tynka smiled inside the kiss and pulled away.

"Ok I better go before Gunther tells papa on me. I love you," she smiled at Ty dreamily.

"I love you too, Tynk," Ty smiled and watched her go up the stair to her apartment.

"Come on!" CeCe stuck her head out the window and shouted at Ty.

"Calm your sneaks aight?" Ty shook his head and climbed back into the driver's seat. He fastened his seatbelt and drove ten minutes way to get to Deuce's place.

"Alright bro. Here's your stop," Ty parked in front of Deuce's apartment.

"Thanks man," Deuce said and turned to face Rocky. "I uh had a nice time talkin with you today."

"Me too, Deuce," Rocky smiled.

"Remember call me…you know if you start to uh cave," he scratched the back of his head.

"Will do," Rocky smiled.

"Ahem!" Ty cleared hos throat.

"I'm going man. I'm going. Later CeCe." Deuce got out of the back seat and headed in doors.

"What was that about?" Ty wriggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"Nothing," Rocky blushed. "Just drive."

And so another day went by where she kept her crush a secret and she loathed her brother's relationship. She started to think that maybe the cheer would never come.


End file.
